Gone, But Not Forgotten
by forthehorde98
Summary: Her sister was all she had now that she is a Death Knight, now even that is ripped away... A little short story that popped in my head, its taking place after Deathwing destroyed the park. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


The orange sunset was supposed to be proudly gleaming over the horizon, its warm gaze being stopped, but instead being lifted up, and over the buildings surrounding the park. Now all that covers the once glorious park is heavy, ash-filled clouds. The ruins flames from the despicable dragon finally start to die down. No one is here, everyone already came, and everyone already collected the ashes of their fallen to the flames grip. She stayed, how could she leave? She just kneeled there, her black, mid-back hair slightly blow in what little breeze there was. Her armor, which was always icy to the touch, had some ashes from the debris on it. She looked down in agony at the pile of ashes before her.

"You've been here for two days now, please just leave her be." A male voice said quietly to her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ilthilior behind her. He leaned against the ruins of a house, his amber elven eyes staring coolly at her. His lavender skin stood out from the charred rubble, so did his short green hair, clean-shaven face, and his armor, which really was a light robe any night elf would wear. His only exception was that he left the top of it at his waist, so his chest was bear. He was once her closest friend, back before the Third war, back before she died.

Telling her to leave Kaylia, he should know better. She looked out towards the Great Sea, and he shook his head.

"Staying here won't bring her back; she is a pile of ashes for Elune's sake! It's about time you came home anyways."

"Home?" She questioned, brushing her black hair behind her own elven ears. He nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Teldrassil, that's what I mean." She couldn't stand it any longer; she turned, and screamed her banshee wail at him. He was responsible for her death, and service as a banshee, and a death knight. He dodged the wail easily, and shot a look at her.

"Leave Ilthilior, Teldrassil is not my home, and you know it!" She growled. Why he can't leave her alone, she didn't know. She just wanted him out of her life; he betrayed her, her sister, and all the Kal'dorei. They didn't know though, only she, he, and Kaylia knew. He stood firm, but resignation was in his voice.

"I'll leave Deli, but I when you walk off the boat to Rut'theran Village, I'll be there waiting for you, telling you-"

"Don't you call me Deli again, Deliantha died a pawn in your schemes, now only Nightmorrow remains!" She screamed at him, her rage was growing to the point where she might spilt. He held up a hand in apology.

"Forgive me Nightmorrow...I...I will leave" he said turning away. She spun on her left heel, and fell to the ground on her knees. The memories she tried so hard to forget were coming back. To try to take her mind off of the War of the ancient, and all the wars that followed, she thought of when she helped the Ashbringer defeat the Lich king. That is another story, however. She dug her fingers into the ground, and closed her eyes. She was truly alone in the world, ever since she had escaped the Lich King's grasp; only her sister had accepted her.

Oh, her sister, her sweet, sweet sister. Nightmorrow remembered her sisters blue hair, her sisters sweet round face, and her leaf markings. Her sister was a ray of sunshine in Stormwind. She played with the orphans, gave food, and her own clothes to the homeless, she healed everyone who needed it, even the criminals in the Stockade. She went throughout the city everyday just to give the guards some water, which they enjoyed. Everyone loved her, and people did take advantage of her. It was her kindness that killed her. Nightmorrow wasn't there when the dragon destroyed the park, but some of the druid trainers told her that Kaylia had evacuated everyone she could get to. Tears came down Nightmorrow's face as she remembered the heartbreaking news only two days ago. She was so busy crying that she didn't even notice someone approaching her. Night elves with an angular face, yet with gentle features, short green hair, and a look of serenity. She wears simple blue robes with brown shoes. She scooped up all the ashes in front of Nightmorrow, and delicately places them in an alabaster urn. Nightmorrow sat there gaping at her. Who was this woman, and what did she want with her sister's ashes? The woman sat them down in a spot a little towards the edge of the ruined park, and mumbled something. She took out a small amount of ashes, and spread them around the urn in a half circle. She reached in her bag, and pulled out dust. She sprinkled the dust on the ashes. The woman stepped back, and Nightmorrow's mouth dropped open. Beautiful flowers started to bloom all over, but one stuck out the most. It folded out like a fire bloom, yet it had a white center, green tips, and the rest was just blue; those were her sister's favorite colors. The woman must have been a friend of Kaylia's. She walked by Nightmorrow, and said in a calm voice.

"Gone, but not forgotten." She left without any other words. Nightmorrow must've sat there mulling over those words for at least an hour. A quiet cough broke her thoughts. She turned to see a draenei child, Vin staring at Nightmorrow. Behind Vin are five other kids, orphans.

" S'cuse me, but where is Kaylia. I-it's time to play." Vin asks Nightmorrow, the other children nodded in agreement. Grief flushed over Nightmorrow, yet she didn't know why. She isn't supposed to have any feelings other that hate.

"Uh...she's gone away." Nightmorrow carefully said. One girl dressed in a rather short yellow sundress piped up.

"Where to, and will she come back soon?" She asked. Nightmorrow stood up, and brushed herself off.

"She...she has gone very far away, and won't return, but don't worry, she is safe, and happy." That was the nicest way Nightmorrow could put it. The children all gasp, and stuck out their bottom lip in sadness. This time a boy spoke up.

"Who's gonna play with us now?" another boy pointed at Nightmorrow.

"She can, can't she?" She says, and every little child looks at her with hope in its big, innocent eyes.

"What? N-" she stops, remembering the urn. This is what her sister would've wanted; her sister always wanted Nightmorrow to play with the children. Nightmorrow always stuck her nose up at the offer. Her sister always looked so sad when Nightmorrow turned her offer down, Nightmorrow couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Of course I can, everyday just like Kaylia." The children cheered, and two grabbed a hold of her hands. Soon they were all holding hands, and were walking back to the Mage district, the clouds over the park disappeared to finally revel the sunset. Nightmorrow looked over her shoulder one last time at her sister's grave, and smiled

"Gone, but not forgotten." She whispered, turning her back to the park, looking not to the past, but the future.


End file.
